


A Familiar Taste

by TearstainedWhiskey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, I'm so sorry, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, Van Helsing McCree, Why Did I Write This?, a definite half demon McCree, a very blood drunk Hanzo, again I'm sorry, basically blood kink, blowjob, who's probably a half demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearstainedWhiskey/pseuds/TearstainedWhiskey
Summary: The immediate threat of Doctor Junkenstein had been absolved and the denizens of Adlersbrunn appeared to be safe. However, the mad doctor and his allies weren't the original reason Jesse had been drawn to the small town. He had heard a rumor the bodies of missing men were turning up completely drained of blood. His first intention was to go vampire hunting immediately after the battle, only now he realizes this vampire was closer than he'd anticipated.Or McCree is just bad at his job.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 34





	A Familiar Taste

Jesse sat at the bar counter, keeping to himself as he downed a tankard or two of the town's signature custom brew. It was a bit strong for his liking but after that battle with Junkenstein and his zomnics, he needed something with a bit of strength to it. As he looked around, everyone seemed happy and celebrated the four warrior's victory, including the lord of Adlersbrunn himself. However, there was one person missing from the celebratory feast, and that person was the archer. Well, he wasn't quite missing so to speak, but he kept his distance from everyone else and it took Jesse a minute to locate him by the stairs taking a swig from his flask. Once the two locked eyes, the archer moved the flask away from his lips and Jesse could see just a hint of crimson on his bottom lip. His first thought was wine, but once he stood and dared to approach for a closer look, the archer ran up the stairs quickly and quietly.

No one else in Brauerei Mittagskrug noticed him run off, and for that Jesse was grateful. It made it easier for him to follow without anyone coming to any conclusions. Not that he would've minded a little rumor of that sort going around. That archer was one of the most attractive men he'd ever seen, so there'd be no need for rumors since he was more than willing the shoot his shot. The monster hunter grinned at the thought of him in bed with his battle partner, especially with how the two flirted on the battlefield. It was enough to build his ego and get his hopes up at the same time. But his smile soon faded once he reached the top of the stairs and noticed the graceful beauty of a man, in his opinion, standing outside a room door and giving him a quick glance.

"Hey, wait!" Jesse called out to him, only to be ignored as the man rushed into the room, his hair flowing behind him. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he quickly looked over the railing. Everyone was still eating and drinking and hardly even noticed him upstairs. "Here goes nothin..." Jesse mumbled as he approached the door. When he raised his hand to knock, he noticed the door was left cracked open. "Hanzo?" he called in a whisper but got no answer.

Slowly, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was pitch black with not even so much as a crack of moonlight, not that it was a problem for him. But there was a strange scent that hit him the second he stepped inside, almost like a perfume. It was vaguely familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't quite lavender, or maybe it was? His memory was foggy and had been for years. All he remembered were the monsters he's hunted, not so much his own past. Although as he stood there, he was starting to forget his hunts as well and felt a strange wave of exhaustion brush over him. Or was it exhaustion? Everything around him felt strange and he was beginning to feel dizzy. So dizzy in fact that he hardly noticed the door slam and bolt shut behind him.

"H-Hanzo...?" Jesse's words slurred as he felt someone take him by the hands and lead him to the bed. His vision was slightly blurred, but he could make out a figure in front of him. He just couldn't make out who exactly. Once he was sat down on the bed, he felt someone straddling him with their hands on his face. "Hanzo..." he breathed out, recognizing the archer's scent, or lack of one rather. There was something else he smelled, something that grew especially potent once he felt the other's lips against his. _Blood_.

It was as if that bitter, metallic scent brought him back to his senses and he could see more clearly now. When he tried to push Hanzo off of him, the archer pulled back and stared at him in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

" _You're_ the vampire?" Jesse questioned, but Hanzo didn't bother to answer. He simply pulled his tunic off over his head and brought Jesse back into a kiss all while loosening some of the buckles on Jesse's clothing.

"You're a terrible vampire hunter." Hanzo cooed as removed most of Jesse's outerwear and weapon belts, the items dropping to the floor with a loud clang.

"Not like you gave many hints."

Hanzo tilted Jesse's head up to look at him. There was a lust in the archer's eyes that he couldn't look away from, and ended up becoming more drawn into his gaze once his eyes changed from the dark brown he saw on the battlefield to a bright red. Hanzo's gaze, however, was drawn to the veins in the hunter's neck. He could almost hear the blood rushing through them. "Like I said, terrible hunter." He grinned and ripped Jesse's scarf from around his neck, baring his fangs as he immediately went in for his neck.

Jesse winced in pain for a moment, but suddenly felt a wave of euphoria and arousal. He could feel his heart racing as well as his blood being drained from his neck, and something about that turned him on. Hanzo could feel his "dinner" get hard beneath him, and it wasn't the first time it's happened, but this time was different. His blood was intoxicatingly sweet and it was driving him crazy. When he pulled back, he felt Jesse's body shudder and watched as the fang marks he left in his neck bleed for a few moments before practically disappearing.

"I've never had demon's blood before."

"Half-demon." The hunter corrected. 

Hanzo sat up and assisted Jesse with the removal of his vest and shirt, exposing the various scars on his chest and stomach. "You heal, and yet you have these scars." He dragged his tongue along the outline of the scars on his chest, earning a gasp from the man.

"Well, some creatures leave lasting effects." Jesse chuckled.

"Vampires don't?"

"Depends on what kind of effect you plan on leavin'." 

"Hmm..." Hanzo bit into a particularly large scar across Jesse's chest and sucked just enough for blood to rush out of it before moving on to another and repeating the process. Under normal circumstances, it would truly be a waste of perfectly good blood, but the man was a half-demon. His blood was like a drug to Hanzo, and there was no way the man would bleed to death. During all his time alive, he was often told a demon's blood was toxic and to drink it meant death. But that didn't seem to be the case. The smell alone threw him into some strange, sexual frenzy that made him grind against Jesse's boner.

"Hanzo..." Jesse let out a heavy breath and Hanzo shifted just enough to free his cock from his pants. "Ain't we rushin' this a bit?"

"Shut up!" Hanzo growled, showing his blood-tipped fangs. He had no intention of fucking his dinner, he never did. And this certainly wasn't going to be the first time either. However, he felt drunk, blood drunk, and it was something he's never felt before. A few of the men he's drained were some of the worst alcoholics known to men. They beat their wives and children, had affairs, stole, killed, raped. They weren't the type of men who'd be missed and the bitterness of their blood was something Hanzo forced himself to tolerate, but he never became intoxicated from it. Not like this.

He was starting to feel as if the toxicity other vampires mentioned was simply a tale to keep younger ones from playing with their food. Or to hide the fact that it could start up an addiction that they'd get themselves killed for. But if he was feeling like this from just a half-demon, there was no telling what a purebred demon's blood would do to him. If he had a heartbeat, it would be going a mile a minute with how confused he was at this moment.

"You seem at a loss for words," Jesse spoke up in a cocky tone. When Hanzo looked at his face, he noticed his eyes were glowing bright orange and he had fangs of his own. Except, they weren't necessarily fangs considering two of his bottom teeth had also grown a bit sharper. He quite literally was a handsome devil, and Hanzo both loved and hated this situation. As a result, he took it upon himself to get off of Jesse and walk to the door. "In case you forgot, there's a situation that needs handling."

"Handle yourself. I only wanted dinner and since it's apparent you won't die nor can you be controlled for very long, I'm done here." He didn't mean it, not entirely. Secretly he's always wanted to fuck a demon just to see how it felt, and he's had a few demon encounters. The problem was those demons usually wanted to kill him for some reason or another. Technically this one too, but if Jesse really wanted to kill him, he would've done so already.

"Really, Hanzo?" Jesse grumbled as he stood from the bed and grabbed the vampire's arm, forcing him to come to him. "I'm just suggesting you finish what you started."

"Make me."

"Well, if you insist." Jesse shrugged and pushed Hanzo down onto the night table, knocking over a candle, some herbs, and some sort of perfume bottle. Once the bottle broke, a familiar scent filled his nose and distracted him for a moment, but Hanzo's wriggling kept him from blanking out again. "Won't you just relax? You wanted this, remember?"

"You really are naive." Hanzo chuckled as he pushed back against the hunter, earning a slight reaction from him. "You were hunting for me, and yet you have nothing to tie me down?"

"Let's just say I wasn't prepared to find you so soon." Jesse gripped the vampire's ass with one hand while keeping him down with the other. "I also didn't expect to be in _this_ position with you." He bit Hanzo's neck gently, still managing to draw a thick, nearly black, red liquid due to the sharpness of his own teeth. The taste was metallic and bitter, but he wasn't a blood drinker like his lover, so it didn't matter too much. He simply did it for the reaction he got out of Hanzo: a small whimper and wince of pain.

Hanzo tried to pull away, but that only made Jesse bite down harder on his neck and cause him to bleed more. "This your way of keeping me in place?"

Jesse released his neck and admired the four holes he left in Hanzo's neck for the moment they were there. "It worked, didn't it?" Hanzo didn't grace him with a reply and only huffed in frustration, but he remained still. "That's what I thought."

When Hanzo felt Jesse pull down his pants, he eagerly pushed back against him, desperate to feel him inside. He's never actually had sexual contact with someone he simply used as a food source. Then again, they were all human and he never had much interest in a sexual relationship with one. Truth be told, Hanzo never considered a sexual relationship with anyone, neither human nor supernatural, but this demon was changing everything.

The second Jesse pushed his cock inside of Hanzo, the vampire's mind became a blissful blur. There was some pain, being this was his first time, but that was immediately replaced with an intense wave of pleasure he'd never felt before that sent shivers up his spine. The feeling left him a drooling, bloody mess, the blood-tinged saliva dripping from his mouth onto the desk.

"You seem a bit lost for words." Jesse retorted with a chuckle as he slowly slid out halfway. Hanzo ended up biting down on his own lip, causing more blood to drip onto the desk. He wanted him back inside desperately but wanted to maintain some dignity, even though his head was spinning and he felt as if he'd lose his mind if the hunter didn't just fuck him already. "I get vampires are supposed to be silent and all," Jesse said thoughtfully as he roughly pushed himself deeply back into Hanzo, earning a gasp from him. "But considering the whole act you put on, I was expecting more."

"You arrogant ass," Hanzo grumbled, fighting the urge to moan out. Unfortunately, he failed in that task once Jesse started thrusting in and out of him at a slow pace at first.

"Huh? You seduced me!"

"I thought-" Hanzo's words got caught in his throat as Jesse started to go harder, gripping his waist with real hand while jacking him off with the prosthetic one. It was a strange sensation for Hanzo given the heat that radiated off of the hunter's fake arm as if real demon blood ran through it. It wasn't something he protested, though. He actually quite enjoyed it and completely forgot what he was originally going to say.

"You thought what, darlin'?" the half-demon question with a coy tone before dragging his tongue against where he originally bit the vampire, smearing his blood across the bite marks.

"Y-you..." Hanzo couldn't take anymore. The mixed sensations from the sting of Jesse's tongue against the bite marks in his neck to the hunter's dick inside of him, he couldn't last much longer. It only took a few moments for Hanzo cum. He dug his nails into the desk and lowered his head as his body shook. Jesse stroked him for a little bit longer after he came, enjoying how the vampire lost all sense of control before stopping pulling out of him. For a second, there were no words as Hanzo only looked back at him, his eyes maintaining that red glow they had from earlier. "You stopped."

"I figured you needed a moment."

"Hmm." Hanzo looked away briefly before going onto his knees in front of Jesse and holding his cock in his hands. From just holding it, he could feel the blood rushing throughout and forced himself to resist the urge to try and drain the half-demon's body of blood in a far more intimate way. Before his lips even touched the other's cock, his eyes returned to their original dark brown and he retracted his fangs. "You owe me." He muttered and took the head into his mouth.

"I ain't ask you to go against your nature. I would've preferred the fangs." While Hanzo slowly took more and more of Jesse into his mouth, he glared up at the hunter's demonic eyes while his own flashed red for a quick second. "What? It's kind of sexy seeing you in a blood lust." Hanzo closed his eyes, trying to ignore the comment as he took the hunter into his throat.

A part of what he was doing felt natural and before long, he found a rhythm that started to drive Jesse crazy. He could hear the low, guttural moans he emitted that changed into a slight growl as the hunter grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Shit, Hanzo!" Jesse breathed as he tightened his grip on Hanzo's hair. Feeling the man's cock throb in his mouth threw the vampire for another loop as he found himself fighting the urge to bite him once again.

As Jesse started to cum, Hanzo pulled back quickly only to get cum in his face and on his chest. "You still owe me," Hanzo muttered as he wiped the cum away with his hand and licked it off seductively, allowing the alluring vampire side to show once more.

"I'd hardly think so."

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a drabble because I had Lacrymosa on repeat for literally no reason. ~~Then it escalated after a few drinks and I didn't bother changing it after sobering up.~~
> 
> Sidenote: I'll try to update Art of Survival either in a few hours or later on.


End file.
